vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
103831-seriously-thursday-drop
Content ---- Well to be fair, they did call it.... ..Sabotage. hardcore. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Please add me to the list. I cant stand waking up in the morning to find things changed without prior notification. You can imagine how upset I get when the weather forecast is wrong. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yo your avatar is the dude from Stein's Gate, why don't you just invent a time machine and go back and stop Carbine from releasing it so it doesn't interfere with your raid schedule? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- LISTEN......all of ya'll..... ..IT'S A SABOTAGE! | |} ---- ---- ---- They're eager like that, few days early! Bam. | |} ---- Subs are due on Sunday. At a guess id say they chose to release it now to try and retain some of those, especially PvP'ers. | |} ---- No, it's not. Cougar has always said his target days were Tuesday through Thursday whenever possible. If we've had more drops on Tuesdays, it's coincidental. | |} ---- It depends when that is VS the intended days they planned to do patches on most likely. Thursday as I recall is the last of the days they intend to do major patches on and considering that as Zotik mentioned subs are generally due Sunday it's best to patch this week on Thursday the latest... | |} ---- They're aimed at when they're done. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- | |} ---- Tuesday has never been the "consistent day" for patches, there is no consistent day, in fact if you look at a list of all the patch days, Tuesdays are in the minority: | |} ---- ---- Your post is hardcore. hardcore. #AvrilLavigneToPlayTonyReyInWildStarMovie2014 | |} ---- I actually had it ready to go from the last time someone claimed "Tuesday is patch day." =P I should update it though, it's a few weeks old | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Did we just skip the entire month of July? Where did it go? | |} ---- ---- Whoopsies. Fixed. | |} ---- typically why thursdays are the last day of the week chosen for a major deployment. that way have at least a full day to fix major issues without needing to pay overtime | |} ---- Also it's hard to fix bugs when you're drunk because it's the weekend and whiny forum people like Chelley made you angry. | |} ---- ---- This post right here proves that literally anything Carbine does, there will be players upset. When are people going to start giving the benefit of the doubt? That patch was a HUGE patch showing they have been working day and night to make the game better and respond to the players' concerns. This post basically brings me to the point of telling you to STFU. And if you look at my other posts, I don't get riled easily. | |} ---- ---- ---- Plus the fact that their patches do not revolve around any one group or person. They revolve around making the game better for their player base period. | |} ---- You're cute when you're angry. /pat | |} ---- I'm always cute Chelley. :) | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Better the coffee vibe than the OP's post. Just sayin. | |} ---- ---- Sorry but everyday of the week is a raid day for someone, if you calm down from your rage even you will agree your complaint is without merit. | |} ---- Meh, this thread was already pointless, as I posted, there is absolutely zero evidence to imply that Tuesdays are the "consistent" patch day, in fact only three patches have ever dropped on a Tuesday, whereas there have been 10 Friday Patch Days and 8 Thursday Patch Days. Going on "consistency" Thursday overnight/Friday morning is the consistent "patch day." | |} ---- ---- ---- Can you point at real statistics that show that? What IMO that makes sense from a server administrator point of view (which I am btw) is that Microsoft publishes patches to their Windows OS on Tuesdays, 2 Tuesdays per month to be exact. They were the first with the term "Patch Tuesday". Still today most patches from them comes Tuesday, unless something requires a fast (out of schedule) fix. For companies that have servers like game companies, is sometimes common to perform maintenance between Tuesday and Wednesday. They will have to install Windows updates and reboot the server anyway, so they schedule the maintenance to match the MS Patch Tuesday. But of course that assumes they are using Windows servers in the first place. And if the're not? | |} ---- is it because maybe...most games patch tuesdays so no one is playing? easy to make statistics say fewer players play tuesdays.... if you dont include all the information | |} ---- ---- It was stated many times by Blizzard. | |} ---- Typically for online games there is always someone playing sometime. It stinks, but best you can do is aim for a time there should be less people and do it. Honestly downtime isn't much of an issue so far in wildstar, they've been up pretty damn consistently. I remember another MMO that was quite huge that would come down for 8+ hours every tuesday, then sometimes have crashes daily/hourly until it was fixed that weekend. | |} ---- and because they said it enough times... it must be true. typically I would think sunday morning...since with the current demographic in gaming, hang overs, sleeping in or even religious obligations would come into play. | |} ---- Yes, when asked about it, they said that Tuesday AM US time (important that) was when the least number of players were online from their statistics. | |} ---- well, US time does cover several time zones | |} ---- Pacific Time. You nit picker :) | |} ---- ---- When you loot a Trigger Finger.. try not to stroke out. LOL. | |} ---- ---- Now if only bugs got fixed without just as many new ones being created. | |} ---- Also when games are released they usually end up breaking stuff a couple of times. But they all get better at the process in time. The magic of software and programming :D | |} ---- Has there ever been an MMO that accomplished this? | |} ---- Careful, he might enjoy that! | |} ---- Some are better than others. | |} ---- ---- Hey there, We have always said our patching schedule is from Tuesday-Thursday. I know sometimes everything goes smoothly and we patch on Tuesday, but there are times where something might go wrong and we have to delay a day or two. I understand you planned your big raiding night around us being perfect (thanks for the confidence) but like I said, the patch wasn't ready and since we still had two full days within our publicly known patch window, the call was made to hold it off until we could ensure a more stable patch. My apologies again for affecting your raiding schedule. The Devs are Listening. | |} ---- Yikes. What the hell did you have on Tuesday night? Did the PTR server rack literally catch fire? | |} ---- And you still completely failed to deliver a stable patch. Good job! | |} ---- This is why we can't have nice things... | |} ---- ---- With all due respect, you need to extend your patch schedule and make it Monday - Friday. Two extra days just wasn't enough :) | |} ---- Except this one literally wasn't "done". Bugs reported a week ahead of drop making it into live ... sorry, but it simply doesn't fit under the definition of "done". | |} ---- ---- Honestly Sabotage was slapped together to such a *cupcake*-poor standard I'm willing to bet a lot of that "NEW CONTENT EVERY MONTH YOU SAID YOU WOULD" has been properly tempered. | |} ---- ---- I've seen literally tens of thousands of bugs reported on test realms that still make it to Live. Most of them in games larger than this one. When those bugs aren't considered game breaking, and they feel they have an action plan for dealing with them, that kind of thing happens. I wouldn't consider that a valid standard. | |} ---- ---- I would think most developers are salaried. | |} ---- And lower level employees like QA, Support, and the extra Tech people aren't. It's not just Cougar and the coders sitting in their offices when a patch goes out. | |} ---- ---- Never happened. Know how I know? Cougar agreed with the post I made in this thread saying it didn't. | |} ---- Christ on a cracker...just stop. This is why people hate posting any info here. They are nice enough to answer the mans issue and this is what they get. No wonder people are starting to say this community is worse than LOL. | |} ---- People like this exist everywhere, inside and outside of the gaming community. WS isn't special in that regard. Try going to a local community meeting. I've seen people complain about a totally free (sponsored) festival. Makes you want to throw something. | |} ---- Fair enough, but for the ones that were publicly posted, I think a tiny one-sentence post along the lines of "sorry, those fixes won't make it into live, we got bigger stuff" would go a long way. Many people (including me) don't know much about the dev process, and when this kind of thread is "ignored" (as in: looks like no one bothered), frustration abounds. | |} ----